Star Wars: The Origins of the Jedi
Star Wars: The Origins of the Jedi is a fan film taking place before The Force Awakens. (Lucasfilm logo) (A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...) (The Star Wars theme tune plays, and the opening crawl rolls) (Star Wars) (The Origins of the Jedi) (A new era of violence has reigned, The First Order has started it's quest to locate Luke Skywalker meanwhile on the distant planet of Earth, Barney and the kids have discovered the importance of a new baby, in order to hunt down the mysterious Kylo Ren who is obsessed with looking for Baby Bop who returned to the resistance While hunting down the Jedi Baby Bop has encountered a little girl at the park who can help train her in the ways of the force...) (In Space, pans to Mustafar TIE Fighters approach) TIE Pilot: There they're are! Resistance pilot: Oh no, this can't be good! Poe Dameron: Up ahead! Up ahead! Resistance pilot: Yes, sir! (The Resistance pilot is shot of the sky) (The first order and the resistance fleet fight above Mustafar) (A ship arrives on earth) (David and Whitney arrive at the park with the caboose) Whitney: David! I'm glad I found you. David: Hi Whitney, what's up? Whitney: I have a present for you're new baby brother. David: A present! What is it? Cool! It's a rattle! Whitney: Babies like rattles. David: Thanks a lot, Whitney! Whitney: It's neat that you have a new baby at your house! What does he look like? David: Well, Mom says he looks like me, but he's really little! (Barney then arrives) Barney: Oh, hello there, Whitney! Oh, hi, David! (In Space) Poe Dameron: I see it! BB-8: Beeps! (The First Order heads for Earth) Stacy: What are they mom? Stacy's Mom: I don't know, it is the first order they are headed for us, Stacy you need to hide. Stacy's Dad: Your mom has a point. Stacy: I will. (First order Stormtroopers arrive at Stacy's house and capture her parents) Stormtrooper: You're both coming with us. (Her parents are lead away) (The Ship leaves Earth as David and Whitney look on) David: Whitney what are those ships? Whitney: I don't know, um Barney do you know what that Ship is? Barney: It's some spaceship. David: Barney! Guess what! I have a new baby brother! Barney: Oh, that's super-d-duper, David! So, how does it feel to be a big brother now? David: Well, it feels good, but I don't know what a big brother's supposed to do. I don't think I'm ready. Barney: Big brothers do lots of important things. Whitney: Like show you how to play ball. Barney: Or help you tie your shoes. David: That's what I thought, but the baby's so little. He can't do anything with me. Barney: Well, one thing a new baby can do is grow. Do you remember how small you were when you were a baby? David: I think I was this little. Whitney: Me too! (On Jakku Rey is scavenging an Imperial Star Destroyer is seen wrecked) (On the finalizer, Stacy's parents are brought before Kylo Ren who kneels before him) Kylo Ren: Where is the map? Stacy's Dad: We never know, Just get us out of here I will never give you the information. Kylo Ren: I want the information, you will not make excuses I ask you one last time, where is the map? Stacy's Mom: Leave us, Ren. (Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and kills Stacy's parents) Kylo Ren: find the kids, and bring them to me, they will not stop us. Stormtrooper: Right away (Back at the caboose) Baby Bop: Hurry up BJ, I wanna take the baby for a nice walk in the park. BJ: But Cece(?), if we are taking a walk, why do we have to hurry? Baby Bop: Shhh, you will wake up the baby. BJ: It's not a real baby, it's a teddy bear. BB-It's a baby teddy bear, BJ, and she's sleeping! BJ: OK I'll try to be quiet. Baby Bop:Thank you. HEY BARNEY, HI EVERYBODY!! (group of kids and Barney say Hello.) BJ: Hi guys, whats up? Baby Bop: BJ, shoosh! BJ: Ai, ai, ai! Barney: Well, what have you got there Baby Bop? Baby Bop: It's a baby. (haha) BJ: Its a teddy bear. Baby Bop: And she's trying to sleep. So please be very quiet. David: I have to be quiet when my new baby brother is asleep. (Stacy arrives feeling sad) Barney: Oh what's wrong Stacy? Stacy: My parents died. Barney: I'm sorry to hear about that Stacy. Stacy: (starting to cry) I know, I...I miss them (crying) (Baby Bop comforts her) Baby Bop: It's alright don't cry Stacy (Back on the finalizer) General Hux: Sir, we have found the caboose it's located in the north sector of the Earth system. Kylo Ren: Very well, prepare your fleet. (Kylo Ren heads to Snoke) Kylo Ren: Supreme leader, I have found the resistance. Snoke: Very well, now you must crush them. (On D'Qar) C-3PO: General, we do have good news. General Leia: What is it? C-3PO: Umm, we received transmission from Poe Dameron he has delivered a message to a certain green dinosaur known as Baby Bop she may be good news. General Leia: Thank you. (Baby Bop enters the caboose and examines a holoprojector a hologram of Poe Dameron appears) Poe Dameron: Baby Bop, I have the good news, you still have friends Stacy's parents were killed by the first order, and I need you to find about Kylo Ren. Baby Bop: Alright Poe, I will. (The hologram then fades) (Baby Bop heads to Barney) Baby Bop: Barney, Poe Dameron sent me a message. Barney: What kind of Message? Baby Bop: He wants me to find out about the first order. Barney: Well Baby Bop, that is a dangerous task for you to head out there, and they can kill you now why don't you play with your friends instead? Stacy: You never know Baby Bop, the first order could capture you, you wouldn't want that besides, my parents were killed by them. Baby Bop: I know. (A ship heads to D'Qar) (Poe Dameron exits) Poe Dameron: We received a transmission from Han Solo. General Leia: I know. Poe Dameron: We still found no signs of the Jedi. General Leia: Well they were destroyed. Poe Dameron: Is there anyone to find? General Leia: An ally has requested you he is waiting for you on Jakku. Poe Dameron: Very well. (On the Eravana) Han Solo: Chewie, can you get the blasters? (Chewbacca gets his and Han Solo's blasters and they patrol the Eravana) Han Solo: I got a bad feeling about this! Laura: Hi Barney! Barney: Oh, hi there, Laura! Baby Bop: Hi Laura! Laura: Hi, Baby Bop! Laura: Hi, B.J.! BJ: Hi Laura! Baby Bop: What are we doing Laura? Laura: Baby Bop not right now. Baby Bop: Someone needs your help. Laura: You are imagining things, now Baby Bop go and play with Whitney. Baby Bop: Kylo Ren has sensed my presence. Laura: I know nothing about that man, now go away. (Baby Bop leaves and becomes angry) Baby Bop: Whitney? Whitney: Baby Bop what's wrong? Baby Bop: Whitney you see, Laura is being mean to me and wants me to leave and she hates me I don't want to be around her when she is like this she thinks I am imagining things and is lying...and I need someone to play with (Baby Bop starts crying and Whitney comforts her) Whitney: Baby Bop hey don't cry she doesn't hate you, she's angry because her friends are ignoring her that's why she is having a bad time today, and she wants to be alone. it's not your fault she doesn't want to play. Baby Bop: That means Stacy will hate me and even you. (Stacy sits by Baby Bop and comforts her) Stacy: Now Baby Bop, we don't hate you, it's just that Laura is upset that her friends are ignoring her and she wanted to be alone, in fact me and Whitney are your friends and you can count on us. (Baby Bop continues crying on Stacy's shoulder) Stacy: Don't cry Baby Bop, It's gonna be alright. (The First Order fleet has arrived at the Earth system) Kylo Ren: I sense you, Baby Bop. (Baby Bop walks walks away from Stacy as she tries to speak with her) Baby Bop: Ren, turn to the light. Kylo Ren: You see I became more powerful the dark side is what gives and yes I actually was the one who turned Laura into a heartless monster by controlling her mind. Baby Bop: How could you have done this? Kylo Ren: She was a fool. Stacy: Who is that? Baby Bop: Kylo Ren Whitney: Then we must hide. (The First order stormtroopers arrive and a battle ensures) Barney: No I'm out of here, let me go! (The Stormtroopers kill Barney and then turn to Baby Bop) Stormtrooper: Hey green one over there, surrender to us or die. (Baby Bop tries to shoot the Stormtrooper but is shot and killed) Stacy: Baby Bop, NOOO!! General Hux: We got them. Snoke: Good then we will crush them. (Stacy finds a blaster and shoots the stormtroopers) Whitney: Take cover! Stacy: Very well. (Kylo Ren arrives and ignites his lightsaber) Kylo Ren: You have realized I killed your parents and now you must join me we can forge a new era of peace and then this girl will be now more. Stacy: You realized what you did, Ren you turned Laura into a heartless monster and made her yell at Baby Bop and you were the one that murdered my parents I cannot go with you, YOU ARE A SICK AND TWISTED ANIMAL. (Stacy ignites her lightsaber and duels Kylo Ren) (Whitney runs over to Baby Bop only to find her dead, she gets on her knees crying) Whitney: Baby Bop, no don't leave me please don't! (Kylo Ren and Stacy continue their fight) (In Space) Resistance Pilot: I see them. Poe Dameron: Very Well! take out these cannons. Resistance: Yes, Sir. (Kylo Ren kicks Stacy to the ground and stands over her) Kylo Ren: You are a fool, now this place is under my control there isn't turning back I can turn you against your friends and you will die. (Stacy uses the force to summon her lightsaber and fights Kylo Ren, they then end the duel and Kylo Ren walks over to Whitney and probes her mind.) Kylo Ren: Leave her, Baby Bop is forever gone I am the only that can revive her from death if she was forever loved. Whitney: Ren, I loved her I now if it was some monster in a mask. (Kylo Ren removes his helmet) Kylo Ren: I can do this and now, Baby Bop please awaken. (Kylo Ren kisses Baby Bop and she reawakens, while Stacy and Whitney watch in joy) Baby Bop: I see, Ben I only wanted Laura to be redeemed. Kylo Ren: Well there is a way and after all she wasn't mean. (Kylo Ren takes Baby Bop to Laura) Baby Bop: Laura? (The First Order then escapes) Laura: Baby Bop, I'm sorry for being mean to you. Baby Bop: It's alright! and I forgive you Laura. Laura: Would you like to play with me? Baby Bop: Yes. (C-3PO arrives) C-3PO: Well look who it is? Laura: 3PO. C-3PO: I think you might be good news. Laura: Thanks. (Baby Bop, Stacy, Whitney, and Laura head to D'Qar) Rey: A new forge of hope has been formed. (Rey looks out into the distance and Luke Skywalker on Ahc-to senses her) (Ending credits) Category:Star Wars